Bringing All The Boys V: DJ's Fun Friendship Sleepover
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: This is the 5th story in the "Bringing All The Boys" series as DJ invited 24 dudes over to his and Blaineley's house for a sleepover and orgy of friendship. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. Co-written by me and Hellflores. Enjoy!


Bringing All The Boys V: DJ's Fun Friendship Sleepover

 **Summary: DJ invited Alejandro, Brody, Carlos, Cameron, Jermaine 'Chef' Hatchet, Chris McLean, Cody, Dave, Duncan, Don, Geoff, Harold, Jacques (via Geoff and Brody), Jose, Justin, Lightning, Mike, Mickey (via phone call and via Geoff), Noah, Owen, Sam, Shawn, Trent, and Tyler over to his and Blaineley's house as he had his friends over for a Friendship Orgy and Sleepover.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language as this was co-written by me and Hellflores. ENJOY!**

It was over a year after Alejandro's party as it was May 7th 2020, as DJ invited Alejandro, Brody, Carlos, Cameron, Chris, Cody, Dave, Duncan, Don, Geoff, Harold, Jacques, Jermaine aka Chef Hatchet, Jose, Justin, Lightning, Mike, Mickey, Noah, Owen, Sam, Shawn, Trent, and Tyler over to his and Blaineley's nice Craftsman House as Blaineley stayed behind to film as their actual baby was sleeping with DJ's mother who was watching the baby as DJ and the boys were mingling and having some fun.

"Blaineley, this is going to be an awesome Orgy and Sleepover isn't it sweetheart?" DJ asked Blaineley.

"I agwee! My sexy Jamaican baby hubby! Plus, I get to watch my hawt hubby have some sexy diapey fun with his friends." Blaineley said to DJ in agreement as she began to film.

"Hey everyone! I am Devon Joseph and welcome to my Friendship Orgy and Sleepover Party, this is my wife Blaineley who is filming the camera." DJ said to the camera as Blaineley turned the camera around to her face.

"Hey everyone!" Blaineley said to the camera before she turened the camera back to DJ.

"Just like you girl... It's time sweetie." DJ said as he rang a bell as all the boys got together.

"Guys, I welcome you all to my Friendship Sleepover Orgy party!" DJ said to the guys.

"WOOOO!" The guys cheered and applauded.

"Now before we begin...we shall thank my sexy wife/nurse/doctor/diapey wearing cougar of a wife Blaineley for filming this sexy video.

"Thankies Blaineley!" The guys including DJ said to Blaineley.

"Awww, no problem." Blaineley said to DJ and everyone.

"My first guest is one of my longtime buds Duncan." DJ said as he chose Duncan first.

"I'm first again! Woo! Here I come bro." Duncan said as he went up the stairs as he and DJ entered DJ and Blaineley's room as the two hugged and fist bumped each other.

"Glad you invited me, DJ." Duncan said to DJ.

"Hey, we're buds, Duncan. Remember all those good time during season 1." DJ said to Duncan who smirked and laughed a bit.

"Yeah, pulling pranks on Harold, though it was a long time ago, plus I found your bunny." Duncan responded back.

"Yeah..." DJ said as Blaineley cleared her throat.

"Can you two start with the sexy diapey love, pwease?" Blaineley asked DJ and Duncan as she was getting a bit impatient.

"Yeah." Duncan and DJ answered her as they started off with a hot makeout session while they rubbed their babas hard.

"Mmmmmmm!" DJ and Duncan both moaned softly as Blaineley was feeling horny already.

"Mmmmm... That's more like it, super hawt." Blaineley said before she started to rub herself slowly as Duncan soon started to suck on DJ's baba hard.

"Ohhhh! Yeah! Hawder, suck my big chocolate baba hawder!" DJ moaned and said to the former criminal.

"Mmmmmm!" Duncan moaned pleasurably as he kept at it until was starting to get very hot as DJ and Duncan ripped off their shirts revealing their sexy chests and abs.

"You got one hawt and sexy chest, bro!" DJ said to Duncan.

"Mmmmm!" Duncan muffled and moaned before he stopped to respond back.

"You too man." Duncan said before he resumed his sucking as DJ was close to climaxing.

"Mmmmmm...!" Duncan moaned while he started to deepthroat and deepdrool it.

"Mmmmmmm…!" Duncan moaned even louder with more pleasure added into the mix as he started to stroke his own machine gun until it was time.

"OH SHIT! HERE IT COMES!" DJ shouted as he as about to burst.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" DJ moaned, and groaned as the two climaxed hard with Duncan climaxing inside of his diaper and DJ climaxing all over Duncan's mouth.

"Mmmmm! So hawt." DJ moaned and said as he liked it.

"Yeah... now for some hawd fuckys." Duncan said before he got down doggy style.

"DO IT! FUCK MY DIAPEY ASS HAWD!" Duncan shouted at DJ.

"You got it dude." DJ said as he began to pound Duncan's diapered ass.

"OHHHHHH! SO FUCKING TIGHT!" DJ moaned and shouted as he fucked Duncan like no tomorrow.

"Who's been a very sexy bad baby boy?

"Me! I've been a very sexy bad baby boy! Punish me even more, DJ! Fuck me until you cumsies inside of my diapey ass!" Duncan shouted with glee, pleasure, and euphoria.

"Okies." DJ said as he went even harder and faster as Blaineley got turned on by DJ fucking Duncan as she starts to rub her diapered pussy softly.

"OHHHHHHHHHH! FUCK HIM HAWDER! FUCK HIM LIKE YOU FUCKED ME ALL THOSE TIMES!" Blaineley moaned and shouted at DJ.

"Okies!" DJ said as he went super hard in his fucking.

"OHHHHH!" DJ moaned once more as he liked making Duncan happy.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! FUCK YES!" Duncan moaned and shouted as he was really happy now.

"Dude, why do you wuv getting your ass fucked so much?" DJ asked him.

"Because Scarlett pegs me a lot!" Duncan answered DJ.

"Really?" DJ and Blaineley asked Duncan.

"FUCK YEAH! I wuv it when a girl goes rough and take control over me... IT'S HAWT AS FUCK!" Duncan answered DJ and Blaineley.

"Whoa. Maybe Blaineley and I should try that?" DJ said as he also asked her.

"Maybe some other time...DJ keep fucking Duncan!" Blaineley answered before she told him to keep pounding him as DJ kept fucking Duncan until it was time.

"CUMSIES TIME!" DJ said to Duncan.

"SAME HERE!" Duncan shouted as DJ climaxed all over Duncan's diapered ass while Duncan climaxed inside of his diaper.

"Mmmmmm..." Both of them moaned during their climax before DJ pulled out of Duncan, then they cleaned up.

"So hawt!" DJ said as they hugged before Duncan left and all four members of the Drama Brothers Cody, Harold, Justin, and Trent arrived as they were next.

"Hey guys." DJ said to The Drama Brothers.

"Hey DJ!" The Drama Brothers said as the five guys high fived each other as Blaineley clearedher throat.

"Excuse me, I have a confession to make, during Total Drama World Tour...before I even had feelings for DJ, I had crush on a member of the Drama Brothers, I had a crush on Justin.

"Is that true?" DJ asked her as Justin stepped in because he was there while DJ wasn't there.

"Yes." Justin answered DJ.

"But nothing happened in the end though." Justin said to DJ.

"How come?" DJ asked him.

"I've been busy actually and well... I never really noticed her feelings, I'm sorry." Justin said to DJ and then apologized to Blaineley.

"No, it's alright. It was for the best... you were out of my league anyway... I'm still happy that I'm with you, DJ

"Me too... now.. who wants to go first?" DJ said as The Drama Brothers raised their hands.

"WOW!" DJ said as he was surprised by their responses.

"How about Justin?" DJ said as he chose Justin.

"Sure." Justin said as he walked to DJ.

"Blaineley, are you cool with that? I mean you had a crush on Justin...and your old crush is about to get it on with your husband, so how do you feel about it?" DJ asked Blaineley who could only respond with a nod.

"You up for this and this?" Justin said as he ripped off his shirt revealing his abs as he and DJ were making out, teasing Blaineley as she was blushing, and her diapered pussy was wet as she was super horny.

"I think it's fucking hawt seeing my old crush and my hubby getting on with each other... GO WILD FOR ME!" Blaineley said back as she was about to explode a bit too early.

"Hmmm... okies then." DJ said in response to Blaineley's comment.

"Sure." Justin said as they soon started doing the 69.

"Mmmmmm...!" They moaned and muffled as they sucked each other's babas like they were lollipops.

"SO HAWT!" Blaineley shouted as she started to rub her diaper hard.

"OHHHHHHHHHHH! KEEP GOING BOYS!" Blaineley moaned and shouted as she was more turned on and meanwhile the rest of the Drama Brothers began to rub their own babas to get themselves hard and to pleasure themselves as well.

"Ohhhhh...FUCK!" Cody, Harold, and Trent moaned and shouted as DJ and Justin kept at it.

"Mmmmmm! SO HAWD AND YUMMY!" DJ moaned and said to Justin.

"I AGWEE!" Justin said in agreement as they deep drooled their babas harder as it was time.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" DJ and Justin shouted.

"Me too." Blaineley said to them.

"US TOO!" Cody, Harold, and Trent said also.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" DJ, Justin, Cody, Trent, Harold, and Blaineley moaned as they climaxed hard, then they panted, as they changed each other's diapers.

"That was fun." Justin said to DJ.

"Agwee... next." DJ said in agreement before Justin left to join his fellow bandmates.

"Me! Let's go, DJ!" Cody said before he and DJ wasted no time as they started making out hard while their babas rubbed against each other.

"MMMMMMMM!" They moaned with incredibly hot passion as they kept at it until Cody decided to suck on DJ's baba.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Cody moaned as he liked sucking on it.

"Ohhhhh! good boy!" DJ said as Cody sucked him even harder while the Drama Brothers started to get very horny and shaft their babas hard.

"Man, I can't wait to fuck him." Trent said to the rest of the drama brothers.

"Same here!" Harold said in agreement.

"We'll all get in soon... after we all have our turns with him." Justin said while Cody kept sucking it.

"Mmmmmmm!" Cody moaned before he started rubbing his baba hard while he sucked DJ baba even harder.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM...!" Cody muffled and moaned as he deepthroated and deepdrooled it.

"GONNA CUMSIES LITTLE DUDE!" DJ shouted as he grabbed Cody's face and began to fuck it until it was time.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" DJ moaned as he climaxed all over Cody's mouth as he swallowed it.

"So good." Cody said to DJ.

"Thankies." DJ said back until he pushed him gently onto the bed.

"TIME FOR SOME HAWD FUCKYS!" DJ said before he started to pound Cody's diapered ass like there was no tomorrow.

"MMMMMM!" DJ moaned as he was turned on again.

"OHHHHHHHHHH! FUCK YEAH! FUCK MY DIAPEY ASS HAWD, BRO!" Cody moaned and shouted at DJ with pure happiness.

"You got it man." DJ said as he kept pounding Cody like hell until it was time.

"GONNA CUMSIES BRO!" DJ said to Cody.

"ME TOO!" Cody said back as it was finally time.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" They moaned as they climaxed hard, then they kissed and cleaned up.

"Who's next?" DJ asked the last two guys.

"Me! But I want to do the fucking." Harold answered DJ.

"Really?" DJ asked him.

"Yes." Harold answered him.

"Then let me suck you first then I'll let you fuck me." DJ said to Harold.

"SWEET!" Harold said before he and DJ began to make out until DJ began to suck on Harold's 10 inch long and 3 inch wide baba.

"Mmmmm! Yeah, suck my baba hawd!" Harold moaned and shouted before he started to face fuck him.

"Mmmmm!" DJ moaned and muffled as he was surprised.

"WOW!" Trent, Cody, Justin, and Blaineley said as they were surprised also.

"MMMMMM...!" DJ moaned and muffled as he actually was enjoying Harold face fucking him while Harold was happy because he's been waiting a long time for revenge and he's finally getting it.

"BOOYAH! I've been waiting for this for a long time, OH GOSH!" Harold shouted with glee and happiness as Harold was close to climaxing before DJ stopped.

"Your wait is over... fuck my diapey ass hawd." DJ said to Harold before he got down on all fours in the doggy style.

"SWEET!" Harold shouted before he started to pound DJ hard.

"MMMMMM! TAKE MY HAWD PUNISHMENT!" Harold moaned and shputed while he was enjoying this.

"God! That feels so good! I wuv your hawd punishment!

"You had this coming! THIS FOR ALL THE BAD THING YOU DID TO ME DURING SEASON 1 WITH DUNCAN AND GEOFF!" Harold said to DJ.

"I'm very sorry... I'VE BEEN SO BAD! FUCK ME HAWDER!" DJ said in response as e apologized and begged Harold to pound him harder.

"OKIES!" Harold shouted back before he goes went harder.

"OH GOSH! OH GOSH! THIS IS SO GREAT!" Harold said as he kept pounding DJ until it was time.

"CUMSIES TIME DJ!" Harold shouted before he began to explode.

"OHHHHHHHHHHH!" DJ and Harold moaned as the red-haired nerd climaxed hard inside of DJ's diapered butt as they hugged and kissed.

"Mmmmmm...!" They moaned during their kiss as they broke off the soft yet sexy kiss.

"Nice." Harold seductively said to DJ.

"I agwee... Trent, it's your turn." DJ said to agreement to Harold before he told Trent that it was his turn.

"FINALLY!" Trent shouted as he and DJ kissed until it led to them starting to makeout.

"Mmmmmm…!" They moaned while they kept making out until they started doing 69 and they go harder and harder with the 69 position.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM...! SO HAWT! KEEP GOING!" They moaned, muffled, and shouted as they kept at it until it was time.

"Cumsies Time! MMMMMMMM...!" They shouted and moaned until they climaxed in each other's mouths as they swallowed before they panted.

"Let me take a quick break." DJ said to Trent.

"Of course dude." Trent said to DJ.

"Blaineley, would you mind giving me a diapey changey before we continue? Pwease?" DJ asked Blaineley.

"Okies!" Blaineley answered as she began to change DJ's diaper while talking in a very sexy way to him.

"Mmmm! Baby Blaineley wuv watching her hubby have some fun... make her want to join in." Blaineley softly moaned and said to him.

"Don't worry... you'll get a chance... very soon." DJ said to Blaineley.

"Yay." Blaineley cheered as she cleaned him up, and fnished changing his diaper.

"All clean, let the fun resume." Blaineley told DJ.

"Okies." DJ said to Blaineley as they kissed before he turned his attention to The Drama Brothers.

"Guys, start gangbanging me." DJ said as Trent, Justin, Cody, and Harold began to gangbang DJ as Harold and Cody made him rub their babas, Trent started pounding his diapered ass while Justin made him suck his baba.

"Ohhhh! Fuck yeah! Take the famous Drama Brother gang bang sex!" Justin, Cody, Harold, and Trent moaned and shouted at DJ.

"Mmmmm!" DJ moaned and muffled as they keep at it until it was time.

"Here come the Cumsies!" The Drama Brothers said as all four members of the boy band exploded all over DJ while Blaineley stopped herself from climaxing as she loved what she just saw.

"So hawt as fuck." Blaineley said as she was starstruck, horny, and blushing.

"Yeah." DJ and The Brothers said before they hugged DJ and left as Owen arrived.

"Hey DJ." Owen greeted DJ.

"Hey, so what's new with you?" DJ asked him.

"Nothing much, though me and Izzy did have a baby." Owen answered DJ.

"Wow! Congratulations." DJ said as he congratulated Owen.

"Yeah, congratulations." Blaineley also said to Owen.

"Thankies." Owen said to DJ.

"No big, dude... you know for a big boy, you're kinda sexy." DJ said to Owen.

"You too... wanna do it already?" Owen said back before he asked DJ.

"Hell Yeah!" DJ answered as they kissed before they finally started making out hard while Blaineley watches the sexy action unfold.

"Mmmmm!" They moaned as blaineley was turned on.

"Super Hawt." She said while they kept at it until DJ sucked Owen's 10 inch long and 2 inch thick baba.

"Ohhhhh! Woohoo! Yeah! Suck Big O's hawd baba!" Owen moaned, cheered, shouted, and said to DJ.

"Mmmmmm!" DJ moaned and muffled before he started to stroke his own baba hard as he stopped to comment back.

"So Good!" DJ said as he was referring to Owen's baba.

"Mmmmmm! So hawt! Go Hawder!" Blaineley moaned and shouted as she rubbed her diapered pussy while Owen grabbed DJ's face and fucked it hard until it was time.

"Ohhh! Yeah here it comes! HOLY SWISS CHEESE!" Owen moaned and shouted as he climaxed all over DJ's Mouth as he swallowed it all.

"Mmmm! So good, now it's your turn! Suck my baba." DJ moaned and said before he told Owen to return the favor.

"Okies." Owen said before he started sucking DJ's baba hard.

"Mmmmm! Suck my chocolatey baba hawder!" DJ moaned and shouted at Owen who was sucking away.

"Mmmmm!" Owen moaned and muffled before he stopped to respond.

"Chocolate, yummy!" Owen said before he started to suck him even harder than before.

"Mmmmmm!" Owen moaned and muffled.

"Ohhhhh! So good!" DJ moaned and shouted before he grabbed Owen's face and fucked it really hard as Blaineley kept rubbing her diapered pussy in pleasure.

"Ohhhh...so sexy!" Blaineley moaned and shouted as DJ keeps it up until it was time.

"Gonna Cumsies! Here it comes!" DJ shouted before he climaxed all over Owen's face as he licked it all up and swallowed it.

"Yummy! Cweamy cumsies." Owen said to DJ.

"Thankies." DJ said before they hugged, cleaned up, then Owen left, and then Mike and Cameron arrived.

"Hey Guys." DJ said to Mike and Cameron.

"Hey DJ." They said back before they hugged each other as they get it on immediately with a triple makeout session.

"MMMMMMMM...!" The trio moaned and muffled until Mike and Cameron made DJ suck both of their babas as Cameron had a 10 inch long and 2 inch wide/thick baba while Mike's baba was 11 inches long and 3 inches thick/wide

"Mmmm! Double baba sucking." DJ moaned, muffled and said to Mike and Cameron.

"Damn right!" Mike said to DJ.

"Suck our baba good, Big Guy!" Cameron said as Mike made DJ Suck on his baba while Cameron did the same to DJ while Blaineley was sucking on her pacifier while she pleasured herself with a dildo.

"Mmmmm! Mmmmmm!" Blaineley moaned and muffled as Mike and Cameron started to double pound DJ's diapered ass.

"So fucking tight!" Mike shouted.

"Agwee!" Cameron shouted in agreement.

"Ohhhh! So good! Go Hawder guys!" DJ moaned, shouted, and told them to go harder.

"Okies." Mike and Cameron said before Blaineley spit outs her pacifier while Mike and Cameron kept fucking DJ's diapered ass until it was time.

"Mierda! We're gonna Cumsies!" Mike shouted in Italian and English. **[1]**

"Cumsies Coming Hawd!" Cameron shouted as well.

"Cameron! Cumsies over my face and mouth!" DJ shouted at Cameron.

"Okies!" Cameron shouted as he stroked his baba very hard and fast.

"Mike! Cumsies in my diapey ass bro!" DJ shouted at Mike to climax inside of his diapered ass.

"Okies!" Mike said as they kept it up until it was finally time.

"Here it comes!" Cameron and Mike shouted as Cameron exploded all over DJ face while Mike exploded hard inside of his ass.

"OHHHHHH!" They moaned during the double explosion.

"Mmmmm!" DJ moaned as he swallowed Cameron's juice, then the trio hugged as Mike and Cameron soon left the room.

"Look at me..." DJ said as he licked Cameron's juice.

"I know... very sexy." Blaineley said as DJ swallowed it.

"Thankies." DJ said as they kissed briefly before Jermaine 'Chef' Hatchet arrived.

"Hey DJ." Jermaine said to DJ.

"Jermaine, how are things going for you? How are ya liking the diapers?" DJ asked him.

"Doing good as I guess. I mean an adult in his 40's wearing Diapers isn't so bad." Jermaine answered DJ.

"Okay, hows Chris?" DJ asked Jermaine

"Chris has been pretty good." Jermaine answered him.

"Congratulations about your engagement." Blaineley said to Jermaine.

"Thanks." Jermaine said to Blaineley.

"No problem, when is the wedding?" DJ asked him.

"I don't know, can we just have sex already?" Jermaine responded back as he also asked DJ.

"Okies." DJ answered Jermaine.

"Before we start I want to say something else." Jermaine said to DJ.

"What's up Jermaine?" DJ asked Jermaine.

"DJ... I want to say sorry for... treating you like crap during season 2! Can you forgive me?" Jermaine apologized and asked DJ.

"Of course." DJ answered Jermaine as he hugged him.

"But I have to punish you though." DJ said to Jermaine.

"Okies then." Jermaine said back as they started it with a light makeout until DJ grabbed Jermaine's head making him suck on DJ's baba as DJ was fucking Jermaine's face.

"Mmmmm!" Jermaine muffled and moaned.

"Ohhhhh! So good!" DJ moaned and said as Jermaine kept it up until he deepthroated and deepdrooled DJ's baba.

"Mmmmmm! So good." DJ moaned and said as Chris McLean who was Jermane's fiance soon arrived.

"Nice hehehe." Chris seductively said with such a sexy smirk on his face.

"Chris?!" DJ and Blaineley asked Chris who was surprised.

"Yep." Chris said with that smirk still on his face.

"Why are you here early? It's not your turn yet." Blaineley asked him and reminded him that it wasn't his turn but he didn't care.

"I just want to watch my fiance have his way with DJ." Chris answered Blaineley.

"Okies then..." DJ said as he stopped fucking Jermaine's face.

"Time for some hawd fuckys!" DJ said to Jermaine.

"Okay then." Jermaine said before he got down on all fours before DJ began to fuck Jermaine hard.

"Ohhhh Yeah! Fuck my diapey ass hawd DJ!" Jermaine moaned and shouted with glee.

"I will! This for treating me like crap for the first half of the second season!" DJ shouted at Jermaine.

"I've been a very bad boy! I deserve it so much!" Jermaine shouted.

"Yes you do!" Chris said as he started to stroke his diapered baba as his diaper was an ABU Kiddos Diaper with a Hollywood Pattern, while Jermaine's diaper was a ABU Cushies with a cooking/military pattern.

"DJ? Blaineley? Jermaine? You wouldn't mind if I got in on the action?" Chris asked the trio.

"Sure! Come on in." They answered Chris.

"Woohoo!" Chris cheered as he had his baba out, but got down on his knees and grabbed Jermaine's diapered frontal and began to suck on his 11 inch long and 2 inch thick baba while Chris resumed stroking his 10 inch long and 2 inch thick baba as well.

"Mmmm!" Chris muffled and moaned in pleasure as he was still stroking his baba.

"Ohhhh! Fuck yeah." Jermaine moaned and shouted as he enjoyed getting his diapered ass pounded while getting his baba sucked as well.

"Oh yeah! Like that?" DJ asked Chef.

"Of course!" Chef answered DJ.

"Awesome!" DJ said back before Jermaine turned his attention to Chris.

"Tomorrow, when we get home...we're gonna have hawt diapey sex." Jermaine told Chris which made him stop sucking.

"Sweet! Now suck my baba!" Chris said to Jermaine.

"Okies Chris!" Jermaine said before he grabbed Chris's hard baba and began sucking on it as DJ kept pounding away on Chef's diapered ass.

"Mmmm! Good Cheffy!" Chris moaned and called Jermaine by his nickname 'Cheffy' as he loved getting his baba sucked by his fiance.

"Mmmmm!" Jermaine moaned and muffled.

"Oh yeah!" DJ shouted as he went harder and harder.

"Ohhhhh! Fuck yes!" DJ moaned and shouted.

"Mmmm!" Jermaine moaned and muffled as he kept sucking Chris's baba as they kept it up until Chris pulled out of Jermaine's mouth

"Aw, sweetie...why did you stop?" Jermaine asked Chris.

"I didn't wanna risk premature cumsies." Chris answered.

"Understandable honey." Jermaine said to Chris.

"Cool!" DJ said as Chris resumed stroking his baba as Jermaine and DJ were near climax.

"Ohhhhh! Cumsies time coming!" DJ shouted and moaned.

"Same here." Jermaine said with pure seduction.

"Nice..." Chris said before DJ soon climaxed inside of Jermaine's diapered butt while Jermaine came inside of his diaper.

"Ohhhhh!" DJ and Jermaine moaned during their climaxes.

"Fuck yeah!" Jermaine shouted before they got up as they shook hands.

"I'm next but I need to talk to my sexy fiance for a second." Chris said to DJ.

"Sure." DJ said to Chris.

"Can we chat for a second Cheffy?" Chris asked Jermaine.

"Sure." Jermaine answered as they began to talk for a second.

"So... what's wrong sweetie?" Jermaine asked Chris.

"Nothing... but... was he better than me?" Chris answered but he asked Jermaine.

"What!? Sure he was good but you're still better at it than him.

"Thankies Jermaine, or should I call you 'Cheffy' my sweetheart." Chris said as they hugged and kissed before Jermaine left and Chris and DJ begin to have diaper sex as they started off by making out hard.

"Mmmm!" They moaned while they enjoyed their makeout session.

"Mmm! So hawt! So sexy!" Blaineley moaned and shouted as she rubbed her diapered pussy even harder.

"Ohhhh!" Blaineley moaned again as they kept making out until DJ started to suck Chris's baba as she grabbed a dildo that looked like DJ's cock and placed it in her mouth and started to suck on it while she also began to finger her diapered area also as well.

"Mmmm! Good boy, suck the hawtest game show host's baba hawd!" Chris moaned and shouted at DJ.

"Mmmmm!" DJ moaned and muffled as he kept at it while Blaineley was turned on by the action as she spit out the dildo that looked like DJ's baba and grabbed another one that was dark red.

"Ohhhh fucking yes!" Blaineley moaned, then she started to suck on the big dark red dildo as she fingered herself hard.

"Mmmm...!" Blaineley moaned as Chris grabbed DJ's face and fucked it hard as Blaineley kept pleasuring herself until it was time.

"Mmmmm!" Blaineley moaned as she took the dildo out of her mouth and began to use the dildo on her area.

"Ahhhhh! Oh fuck! I'm gonna Cumsies super hawd!" Blaineley moaned and shouted as she was gonna explode.

"Me too." Chris said also and soon enough, they both exploded ver hard.

"Mmmm!" Chris moaned during his explosion.

"Ahhhhhh!" Blaineley moaned while she climaxed in her diaper while Chris climaxed inside of DJ's mouth.

"Mmmm!" Blaineley moaned softly as she finished her climax before she panted.

"Mmmmmm..." DJ also moaned as he was swallowing Chris's man made milky.

"Chris that was cweamy as hell." DJ said to him.

"Thankies." Chris said to DJ.

"DJ, would you mind taking a quick break to change my diapey?" Blaineley asked DJ.

"Aww, okies sweetie!" DJ answered before he began to change his wife's ABU Kiddos diaper which had a nurse pattern DJ also began while talking sedutively and sexy to his wife.

"Mmm! Doctor Blaineley is very very wet, very horny, and very sexy." DJ said to Blaineley.

"Hehehehe, Why yes I am." Blaineley giggled and said while she was blushing.

"All clean." DJ said to Blaineley.

"Thankies." Blaineley said as DJ turned his attention to Chris.

"Ready to suck my baba?" DJ asked Chris.

"Yep!" Chris answered as he wasted no time and started sucking DJ's baba hard as he was very turned on.

"Ohhhhhh! Fuck yes!" DJ moaned and shouted.

"Mmmmm!" Chris muffled.

"Yeah, Suck my hubby baba hawd!" Blaineley said as she returned to filming the event as Chris deepthroated DJ hard as DJ grabbed Chris's face and fucked it hard.

"Ohhhhhh...SHIT! SO GOOD!" DJ moaned and shouted.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm!" Chris moaned and muffled as he started to stroke his own baba hard.

"Mmmm!" Chris muffled and moaned once more.

"Ohhhhh!" DJ said as he was now getting close to climax.

"I'm going to Cumsies!" DJ shouted at Chris.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" DJ moaned as he did climax but he climaxed inside of Chris's mouth and Chris swallowed it.

"Cweamy...but not cweamy as Jermaine's." Chris said to DJ.

"Understandable." DJ said as Chris left.

"Bye-Bye." DJ said before Alejandro and his brothers Jose and Carlos arrive.

"Hola, DJ." Alejandro greeted DJ. **[2]**

"Hola." Jose and Carlos said to DJ as well. **[3]**

"Hello, Alejandro and his brothers

"Mi Hermanos names are Carlos, and Jose...Mi Hermanos and I want to spice things up." Alejandro said to DJ. **[4]**

"Okies." DJ said back.

"Jose, Carlos... get him." Alejandro said to Jose and Carlos.

"Okies!" Jose and Carlos said before they tackled DJ as they started to gangbang the hot and sexy Jamaican Baby boy, Alejandro made DJ suck on his baba while Jose and Carlos double fucked his diapered ass.

"Mmmm!" DJ moaned and muffled as he liked getting gangbanged by the Burromuerto brothers.

"OHHHHHHHHHHH...! SI!" Alejandro, Jose, and Carlos moaned and shouted. **[5]**

"Oooooh! Another hawt gang bang... NICE!" Blaineley said as she started to rub herself once again as the Burromuerto brothers went harder.

"Mmmmmm!" DJ moaned and muffled.

"Ohhhh! Si! Si! Hawder!" The Burromuerto brothers moaned and shouted as they went harder and harder. **[6]**

They kept gangbanging DJ, as Blaineley kept rubbing her diapered pussy.

"Ohhhh! Fuck my hubby Hawder!" Blaineley moaned and shouted once more.

"Okies!" The Burromeurto brothers said back as they kept at it.

"Mmmmm!" DJ muffled and moaned as he was enjoying everything as the Burromuerto were close.

"Mmmm!" DJ moaned and muffled once again.

"I'm gonna Cumsies!" Jose shouted.

"Me too!" Alejandro shouted in agreement as well.

"SO AM I!" Carlos shouted before The Burromuerto brothers began to stroke their hard babas in front of DJ's face as it was time then DJ opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out*

"GIVE IT ALL TO ME!" DJ shouted and soon enough, all three brothers exploded all over DJ's face and mouth while he exploded inside of his diapey) Mmmm!

"Ohhhh! Si! So hawt!" The trio moaned and said. [7]

"I agwee!" Blaineley said as DJ licked his faced and swallowed all up all of their cumsies.

"That was pretty spicy." DJ said to the brothers.

"Thankies." Alejandro, Jose, and Carlos said before they begin to leave.

"Bye-Bye." DJ said to them.

"Bye." The burromuerto brothers left Jacques arrived.

"Bonjour, DJ." Jacques said to DJ. [8]

"Hello, Jacques, glad you came." DJ said to Jacques as they hugged.

"Before we have sex, how are things between you and Josee?" DJ asked Jacques.

"Magnificent! Me and my Ice Princess; Josee are doing just great! We had a baby who looked like my Josee!" Jacques answered DJ.

"How sweet... are you ready?" DJ said back before he asked Jacques if he was ready.

"Oui!" Jacques answered. [9]

The two soon started to makeout hard.

"Mmmm!" They moaned before they kept making out.

"Mmmmmm!" They kept moaning until Jacques and DJ start groping each other's diapered crotches.

"Mmmm! You got a hawd baba, Jacques." DJ complimented Jacques and his baba which was 11 inches long and 2 inches thick.

"Thankies, so do you... may I Suck it?" Jacques did the same with DJ's baba as it was 12 inches long and 3 inches thick as he asked him if he may suck his baba.

"Better idea, 69 action sucking time?" DJ responded back with a brilliant idea.

"Yay!" Jacques cheered as they started to suck each other babas while Blaineley rubbed herself.

"Mmmmm!" All three of them moaned with pleasure.

"This is hawt! My diapey hubby getting it on with a sexy diapey wearing ice dancer!" Blaineley shouted as she was enjoying the show.

"Thankies!" Jacques said to Blaineley.

"Mmmmm! Super hawt! Your baba taste so good!" DJ moaned, muffled, and said to to the ice dancer.

"Thankies, So does your! Mmmmm!" Jacques said to the Jamaican Brickhouse before they started deepthroating and deepdrooling each other's babas harder.

"Mmmmm! Go Hawder! This is getting even hawter!" Blaineley moaned and shouted as they kept at it until it was time.

"Ohhhhh! Cumsies Time!" DJ moaned and shouted.

"Here it comes!" Jacques shouted as they both soon exploded all over their mouths.

"Mmmm!" They both moaned and muffled suring the explosion as they swallowed each other's milkies.

"Mmmm! So hawt!" Blaineley moaned and said as she stopped her rubbing while DJ and Jacques hugged.

"Thankies for the fun.

"You're welcome, Bye Bye." Jacques said before he left then Lightning arrived.

"Hey." DJ said to Lightning.

"What's up DJ?" Lightning asked DJ.

"Doing Good, how are things between you and Anne Maria?" DJ answered Lightning before he asked him.

"Awesome." Lightning answered DJ.

"Good now let's get it on." DJ said to Lightning

"Yeah!" Lightning said as the two started making out until Lightning made DJ Suck his chocolatey 10-inch long and 3-inch thick/wide baba.

"Mmmm! Suck my baba hawd!" Lightning moaned and said to DJ.

"Mmmmmm!" DJ moaned and muffled as he sucked him even harder while Blaineley was getting hornier.

"Double chocolatey diapey sex action... SO CHOCOLATEY! YET SO HAWT!" Blaineley shouted with pleasure before she started to rub herself hard.

Then DJ got his baba out and started to stroke it hard as Blaineley kept rubbing her diapered pussy as she was drooling from all of the action as she also started to babble like a baby.

"Goo Gaa gi! Keep sucking that baba, DJ baby! Make me wub my diapey hawder!" Blaineley said in baby talk as she kept at it.

"Mmmmm! Okies!" DJ moaned, muffled, and said as he started sucking Lightning's baba even harder as Lightning was close to exploding.

"Ohhhh! Baby Rudolph is getting close to Cumsies hawd!" Lightning moaned and shouted as DJ kept sucking Lightning's baba until it was time.

"Gonna Sha-Cumsies now! AHHHHHHHHH!" Lightning shouted and moaned as he climaxed all over DJ's face and mouth as DJ cleaned it up, and swallowed it.

"That was delicious." DJ said to Lightning.

"Sha-Thankies, DJ." Lightning said as he began sucking DJ's baba as he began Lightning's face hard while Blaineley kept rubbing her diapered pussy as she kept it going as she kept drooling and babbling like a mindless but sexy and slutty baby.

"AHHHHHH! Goo goo Gaa Gaa! This is so fucking hawt! AHHHHH!" Blaineley moaned and screamed as she rubbed herself even harder than ever before as she was getting close to explode.

"Mmmmm!" Blaineley moaned as she loved the sexy chocolatey diaper sex action.

"Mmm! Keep sucking my baba, Lightning! Show me your full potential!" DJ said to Lightning.

"Mmmmm!" Lightning moaned and muffled as he stopped sucking to respond back.

"Okies!" Lightning said before he resumed sucking DJ's baba as DJ kept fucking Lightning's face until DJ was about to climax.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" DJ moaned as he climaxed inside of Lightning's mouth.

"Mmmmmm...! Very cweamy!" Lightning said to DJ.

"Thankies dude." DJ said as Blaineley was about to explode as DJ and Lightning watched her solo.

"BABY BLAINELEY GONNA-AHHHHHHHH!" Blaineley shouted and moaned as she climaxed super hard. Exploding all over the floor.

"Ahhhh! So fucking good!" Blaineley moaned and shouted in pleasure.

"Wow!" DJ and Lightning shouted as they were impressed.

"That was hawt." Lightning said to DJ and Blaineley.

"Thankies Lightning." DJ and Blaineley said to Lightning before Lightning turned his attention to DJ.

"How was I?" DJ asked Lightning.

"Impressive." Lightning answered.

"Thankies." DJ said back as Lightning left Blaineley pants to regain her breath as she was also sucking her thumb until she pulled out her thumb.

"DJ...can you changey my diapey?" Blaineley asked DJ.

"Sure." DJ answered Blaineley before he begins to change his wife's diaper.

"Mmmmm! Someone cumsies very hawd like a sexy volcano... you were excited?" DJ moaned and asked Blaineley.

"Yes! So very much!" Blaineley answered DJ.

"Don't worry... you'll get your chance..." DJ said to Blaineley.

"Good!" Blaineley said before they kissed as Noah arrived.

"Hey DJ." Noah said to DJ.

"Hey, how is everything with Emma?" DJ asked Noah.

"Great! She and I are raising our little girl very well." Noah answered him.

"Cool." DJ and Blaineley said.

"How's your child?" Noah asked DJ and Blaineley.

"Awesome! DJ and I are raising our baby girl real well." Blaineley answered Noah.

"Cool, now can we get it on?" Noah said back before he asked DJ.

"Sure." Noah answered back as the two started to makeout as Noah began sucking on DJ's baba.

"Mmmmm! So big!" Noah moaned and muffled nefore he stopped to comment on DJ's baba.

"Thankies! Ohhh! Suck my baba hawder!" DJ said, moaned, and told Noah to suck his baba harder.

"Yeah! Suck my hawt hubby big chocolate baba hawd!" Blaineley said in agreement to Noah who kept sucking on it.

"Thankies for appreciating my baba Blaineley." DJ said to Blaineley.

"You're very welcome sweetie pie." Blaineley said to DJ.

"Mmmmmm!" Noah muffled and moaned as he deepdrooled all over DJ's baba until he stopped, then Noah got on all fours like a dog.

"Fuck my ass, do it!" Noah said to DJ.

"Okies, happy too!" DJ said before he started pounding Noah's diapered ass hard.

"Ohhhh! So tight!" DJ said as he wasted no time and started fucking Noah's diapered ass very hard.

"Mmm!" DJ moaned softly.

"So Good! Fuck me hawder!" Noah said to DJ.

"Does Emma peg you?" Blaineley asked Noah.

"Sometimes... she likes taking control but... I'm still the one on top of the sex time." Noah answered Blaineley and informed her who is on top of the sex time.

"Okies." Blaineley said as DJ kept going.

"Ohhh! So damn good!" DJ pounded Noah's diapered ass even harder until it was time.

"Cumsies Time!" DJ shouted at Noah as he climaxed inside of Noah's diapered ass.

"Mmmm! So hawt." Noah moaned, and said as they hugged as Noah left while Shawn arrived.

"Hey DJ." Shawn said to DJ.

"Hey Shawn, glad you're here! How's Jasmine?" DJ said back to Shawn and asked him.

"Awesome, we are raising our child just fine." Shawn answered DJ.

"Good, well you look kind of cute." DJ said to the small zombie addict who in all honesty, would rather be in diapers.

"Thankies, you too! Let's do it." Shawn said to DJ.

"Okies!" DJ said as they kissed until they started to makeout.

"MMMMMMMMM...!" They moaned until it switched to a sexy 69 action.

"MMMMMM!" They moaned softly as they sucked each other's babas.

"Super sexy and hawt!" Blaineley said as she rubbed herself once again while they went harder with their sucking.

"Mmmmm!" The trio moaned as DJ and Shawn stopped sucking to talk for a second as they stroked each other's babas.

"I bet you that Jasmine would find this hawt." DJ said to Shawn.

"She would!" Shawn said before he and DJ resumed sucking each other's babas.

"Mmmmmm!" They moaned and muffled as they started deepthroating and deepdrooling as they were getting closer to climaxing.

"Mmmmm! Cumsies almost here!" Shawn moaned and shouted at DJ.

"Same here! Suck me hawder!" DJ moaned and shouted right back as they went even harder and harder until they soon exploded all over their mouth.

"Mmmm!" They moaned as they swallowed each other's cumsies.

"So sexy!" Blaineley said to them.

"Thankies!" Shawn and DJ said as they hugged before Shawn left and Don arrived.

"Hello there, DJ." Don said to DJ.

"Don, I just wanted to thank you for giving my friends a chance during the race." DJ said to Don.

"If you mean, Geoff...Owen...and Noah, then no problem." Don said to DJ.

"How are you other than that Don?" DJ asked the host of the Ridonculous race.

"I met someone." Don said to DJ.

"Who?" DJ asked him.

"Her name is Monica Daniels. She's into the AB/DL lifestyle like us. She is very sweet, smart, talented, creative, sexy, and beautiful as well." Don answered DJ.

"Is she an actress or something?" DJ asked Don.

"She is a former producer and a former actress, but is a YouTuber now, as she is very loyal to me." Don answered DJ.

"Nice... let's do this." DJ said to Don.

"I agree... let's do this." Don said as they kissed until it was time for some baba sucking as they both sucked each other babas doing the 69.

"Mmmmmm!" They moaned and muffled as Blaineley kept filming and rubbing her diapered area.

"Mmmmm! This is so hawt! I get to watch my hubby have some sexy fun with all these hawt diapey boys... it makes me want to join in so fucking bad! Mmmmm...!" Blaineley moaned, said, and moaned to the camera as Don and DJ stopped doing the 69 so DJ can respond.

"You will... you are near the end." DJ said to Blaineley.

"YAY!" Blaineley cheered with glee as Don and DJ resumed.

"Mmmmmmm...!" They moaned and muffled.

"Mmmm! Your baba is big!" DJ muffled and moaned as he also complimented Don's baba which was at 11 inches long and 3 inches thick.

"Thankies! So is yours!" Don said back as the two kept going as it was time.

"Cumsies Time!" Don shouted as he was about to explode.

"Wait!" DJ said before he stopped.

"What's up?" Don asked DJ.

"Let me fuck your ass, Pwease?" DJ asked Don.

"Okies." Don said as he got down on all fours.

"Do it." Don said as DJ began pounding Don's diapered ass.

"Ohhhh! So good!" DJ moaned and shouted as he went even harder.

"Your ass is so tight and so sexy!" DJ shouted and said to Don.

"Thankies! Mmm! Fuck me hawder!" Don shouted, moaned softly, and shouted back.

"Yeah! You do it, Baby!" Blaineley shouted as she loved what she was seeing.

"Okies!" DJ said as he went even harder than before.

"OHHHHHH! So sexy, so hawt and so tight!" DJ moaned, and shouted with such pleasure in his voice.

"Thankies!" Don said back as DJ kept pounding Don's diapered ass until it was time*

"Cumsies Time!" DJ shouted at Don.

"DO IT!" Don shouted as DJ exploded hard inside of Don's diapered ass.

"OHHHHHH! Fuck yeah!" Don moaned and shouted in delight.

"Mmmmm! So good!" DJ said to Don.

"Thankies, that was so much fun!" Don said as they hugged before Don left and Tyler arrived.

"Hey Tyler." DJ said to Tyler.

"Hey DJ, I'm ready for some hawd diapey sex training." Tyler said to DJ.

"Cool!" DJ said as they started the diapey sex training as they started with some hard sucking from DJ as he began to suck Tyler's 9-inch long and 2 inch thick baba.

"Mmmmm!" DJ moaned and muffled as he sucked Tyler's baba hard.

"Mmmm!" DJ moaned and muffled once more.

"Suck my baba hawder! Make me Cumsies hawd!" Tyler shouted at DJ who stopped sucking his baba to respond.

"Okies!" DJ said as he resumed sucking Tyler's baba as he went even harder.

"Mmmm!" DJ moaned and muffled.

"You suck my baba almost as good as my Lindsay." Tyler said to DJ who stopped once again to say something back.

"Thankies!" DJ said back as he resumed sucking Tyler once more as he went harder again until Tyler climaxed all over DJ's mouth without any warning.

"Mmm! Cweamy!" DJ swallowed and said to Tyler.

"Thankies... now it's my turn." Tyler said as he got down to his knees and started to suck DJ's baba hard.

"Mmmm!" Tyler muffled and moaned.

"Ohhhh...! You suck babas like a pro." DJ said to Tyler.

"Mmmm!" Tyler moaned and muffled as he stopped to respond back to DJ's comment.

"Thankies!" Tyler said before he sucked DJ's baba even harder.

"Mmmm! So hawt!" Blaineley moaned and said before she started to rub her diapered area once more as Tyler sucked DJ even harder.

"Ohhhh! Fuck yeah! Suck me hawd like my Wifey Doctor Blaineley does!" DJ moaned and shouted as Blaineley blushed a lot as Tyler stopped sucking to say something back.

"You got it." Tyler said before he deepthroated and deepdrooled it as he sucked on it like a pro, like Blaineley.

"Gonna Cumsies! Ahhhhhh...!" DJ shouted and moaned before he came all over Tyler's face and mouth.

"Impressive." DJ said to Tyler who swallowed his milky.

"Thankies." Tyler said as he got up left and Mickey arrived.

"Hey DJ..." Mickey said to DJ as he was nervous.

"Hello, Mickey! You alright?" DJ greeted Mickey before he asked him if he was okay.

"Yeah... just a bit nervous." Mickey answered.

"Would you like me to suck your baba?" DJ asked Mickey.

"Okies! Sure." Mickey answered DJ as he got down on his knees and began to suck his 10 inch long and 3 inch thick baba.

"Ohhhhh! Mmmm! Y-yeah! Just like that!" Mickey moaned as he bit his lip while DJ kept sucking his baba hard.

"Mmmm! You so good, just like my Sexy kitty baby." Mickey moaned and said to DJ.

"Mmmm! Thankies!" DJ moaned, stopped sucking and said before he resumed sucking it even harder while Blaineley watched and rubbed her diapered area.

"Nice! Very cute and sexy as well... Mmmm!" Blaineley said and moaned as well while DJ deepthroated and drooled on Mickey's baba.

"Ohhhh! I'm gonna Cumsies hawd if you keep doing that!" Mickey moaned and shouted.

"Mmmm! Good boy!" DJ moaned, muffled, and said before he resumed sucking and he sucked Mickey even harder.

"Ohhhh! I can't hold it anymore! Here it comes!" Mickey moaned and shouted as he was about to explode.

"OHHHH! FUCK YEAH!" Mickey moaned and screamed as he came all over DJ's face and mouth, as he swallowed it.

"How was I?" Mickey asked DJ.

"Very Nice! and hawt as well... you want to continue on?" DJ answered him, and asked him if he wanted to continue.

"I am sorry but the answer is no. Sorry again DJ." Mickey answered as he also apologized.

"It's cool." DJ said in response.

"Thankies." Mickey said as they hugged before Mickey left, then Sam arrived with a different diaper on as instead of his Dark Yellow Mario themed, Bambinos Classico Diaper that he had on when he made love with his love Dakota, he had on a Red Mario themed, Bambinos Classico diaper.

"Hey DJ." Sam said to DJ.

"Hello Sam." DJ said back at Sam as they hugged and kissed each other as their babas started to rub against each other)

"Mmmm! By the way... that's a cute diapey you have on." DJ moaned softly before complimenting Sam on his other diaper.

"Thankies, it is the same Mario themed Diapey that I had on before it's just in a different color because I felt like wearing Red this time." Sam responded back and explained what color his diaper was.

"Cute!" DJ said to Sam.

"Thankies again." Sam said before he got down on his knees and started to suck on DJ's baba while DJ started fucking Sam's face.

"Mmmm!" Sam muffled and moaned as he was liked sucking dudes babas once in a while.

"Ohhhh! Yeah! Suck my baba, gamer boy! Get the high score in diapey sex!" DJ moaned, shouted, and told him to keep going as Sam stopped to reply.

"Okies!" Sam said before he kept sucking DJ but he went even harder than ever before.

"Mmmmm!" Sam moaned and muffled.

"BEAT THE BOSS!" DJ said to Sam who kept at it.

"MMMMMMM! I will beat the boss!" Sam muffled and moaned before he stopped to respond which he did as he sucked DJ's baba like a pro

"Mmmmm!" Sam moaned and muffled as DJ was about to explode.

"Ohhhhhh! Gonna Cumsies! Gonna Cumsies! You are almost there Sam!" DJ moaned and shouted.

"Yeah! Keep going!" Blaineley said with encouragement as DJ's time to explode was now.

"Here it comes!" DJ shouted before he started to explode as he did so all over Sam's face.

"Mmmm! You won!" DJ moaned during his climax and said to Sam that he won the game.

"Yeah!" Sam said as he and DJ cleaned up before they hugged as Sam left and Dave arrived

"Hello DJ." Dave said to DJ.

"What's up Dave?" DJ greeted Dave with a question.

"Nothing much." Dave answered.

"How are things going between you and Sky?" DJ asked Dave.

"Great! Our son is doing quite well!" Dave answered DJ.

"Cool!" DJ said back.

"Anyway... let's do this!" Dave said before he got down on his knees and started to suck DJ's baba hard.

"Mmmm! After this... you can fuck my diapey ass." Dave moaned, and said to DJ.

"Sounds awesome! Mmmm!" DJ shouted and moaned with delight.

"You have a nice baba!" Dave said to DJ.

"Thankies." DJ said to Dave as Blaineley kept rubbing her diapered area as she also groped her diapered ass and her breasts as well.

"Mmmm! So hawt! Suck my hubby Hawder!" Blaineley moaned and shouted as Dave stopped to respond to Blaineley.

"Okies!" Dave deepdrooled DJ's baba hard.

"Mmmm!" Dave moaned and muffled as DJ was enjoying it.

"Ohhhh! Cumsies gonna come in soon!" DJ moaned and shouted as he soon started to fuck Dave's face.

"Mmmm!" DJ and Dave moaned as kept sucking DJ's baba until it was time.

"HERE IT COMES! AHHHH!" DJ shouted as he climaxed all over Dave's face and mouth.

"Mmmmm...! Yummy!" Dave moaned as he licked and swallowed DJ's Jamaican milky.

"Mmm! Now it's time for fuckys!" DJ moaned and said to DJ.

"Yay!" Dave said before he bended over as DJ wasted no time and started to fuck Dave hard doggy style.

"Mmmmm! So hawd! Go Hawder!" Dave moaned, and shouted as he was turned on.

"Okies!" DJ said as he went harder and harder until it was time for DJ to climax.

"Gonna Cumsies!" DJ shouted.

"Do it! Cumsies inside of my ass!" Dave shouted at DJ.

"Ohhhhhhhhh…!" They both moaned as they came, DJ exploded inside of his diapered ass while Dave inside of his diaper while they cleaned up and hugged each other.

"That was fun. Reminds me of whenever Sky pegs me.

"Agree and interesting." DJ said as he and Dave hugged once more before Dave left as Geoff and Brody arrived.

"Geoffster!" DJ shouted as he was happy to see his best bud from Total Drama Island and Geoff's childhood best friend.

"Hey DJ!" Geoff said as they hugged while Brody joined in the hug.

"Hey there, DJ." Brody said to DJ.

"Hey brody! So, are you two ready?" DJ greeted Brody before he asked Brody and Geoff if they were ready.

"Yeah, dude!" Brody and Geoff answered.

"Blaineley, can me, Geoff, and Brody have a minute?" DJ asked her.

"Of course, sweetie." Blaineley answered DJ as DJ, Geoff, and Brody began to talk.

"Geoff, you and I haven't hanged out that much ever since Total Drama Babies ad before that awesome show which gave us a hell of a fun lifestyle, we haven't hung out since before the race began." DJ said to Geoff.

"Yeah I know... I am so sorry bro." Geoff said to DJ.

"I'm sorry too! I should not hog Geoff's friendship to myself... he's your friend too!" Brody said to DJ as well.

"Thankies and I don't blame you, Geoff's an awesome guy to have as a friend." DJ said to Brody in response.

"Thankies dude." Geoff said as he, Brody, and DJ hugged.

"No problem, but I can't blame you for choosing Brody over Bridgette or me even for the Race, I mean you and Brody have been best friends since you were little kids and you two wanted to reconnect, bond, and have fun like you were kids again with your childhood friend right Geoff?" DJ said to Geoff and asked him as well.

"Yeah! I wanted to reconnect with my best friend from back home who is also my childhood bro, But you're still my other bro, DJ." Geoff said to DJ.

"Always..." DJ said before he and Geoff bumped each other's fist.

"Can we have diapey sex now please?" Brody and Geoff asked DJ.

"Sure we can you guys." DJ answered The Surfer bros.

"Yay!" Geoff and Brody cheered, then the trio started to kiss.

"Mmmm!" They moaned as they kept kissing until it led to the beginning of a sexy makeout session between the trio.

"MMMMMMMMMM...!" They moaned as they kept at it until they started to tongue kiss each other as well.

"Mmmmm!" The trio kept at it until all three dudes started to do a very sexy triple 69, as DJ sucked Geoff, Geoff sucked Brody and Brody sucked DJ.

"MMMMMMMMMM...! MMMMMMMMMM!" They moaned and muffled as they were enjoying it until they stopped to comment.

"So good!" They said to each other.

"I agwee!" Blaineley said as she rubbed her diapered area for the final time.

"Mmmmmm! Go Hawder!" Blaineley moaned and shouted at DJ, Geoff, and Brody.

"Okies!" The trio said as they went harder with their sucking.

"Mmmmm!" They moaned and muffled as they rubbed and groped each other's diapered butts as they kept up the sucking until it was time.

"MMMMMMMMM!" They climaxed inside of each other's mouths as they swallowed the milkies of the respective babas they were sucking.

"So good." The trio said as they panted for a second until DJ had a very sexy idea.

"Hawd fuckys?" DJ asked Geoff and Brody.

"Oh Hell Yeah!" Geoff and Brody answered DJ as the trio started to fuck each other in a train postion as DJ fucked Geoff, Brody fucked DJ and Geoff fucked Brody.

"Ohhh Yeah! Fuck me hawder! Okies!" The trio moaned, shouted, and screamed with such positive pleasure, sexual glee, and more as they fucked each other harder and harder.

"Mmmmm!" They moaned loudly with joy and delight.

"Ohhhh!" Blaineley moaned before she started to finger her diapered pussy hard.

"Fuck yeah! Ahhhhh!" Blaineley shouted and moaned as they kept at it until it was time.

"Cumsies Time!" DJ, Geoff, Brody, and Blaineley shouted as all three dudes explode inside each other asses while Blaineley climaxed hard in her diaper.

"Mmmmm! So good!" Everyone moaned and said as they panted.

"Tell the guys to wait for a bit... me and the doctor have an appointment." DJ said to Geoff and Brody.

"Okies." Geoff and Brody said before they left.

"Finally! Time for a check up!" Blaineley said to DJ.

"Sweet!" DJ said as Blaineley transformed into Doctor Blaineley as their sexy appointment began.

"Sexy Diapey Doctor Blaineley is here! Let me check you, DJ." Blaineley said as DJ laid down on the bed as Blaineley started rubbing his chest and diapered bulge seductively but slowly.

"Hmmmm... your body is normal." Blaineley said to DJ.

"Okies..." DJ said back to Blaineley.

"But your baba... hmmm! I need to test it!" Blaineley said before she crawled to it and started sucking on DJ's 12-inch long and 3 inch thick baba.

"Mmmm!" Blaineley muffled and moaned as she loved it but DJ loved it as well.

"Ohhhh! Fuck yes! Suck me hawder, Doctor Blaineley." DJ moaned and said to her as she stopped.

"Uh-Uh... you know doctor's orders, beg for it first DJ." Blaineley commanded DJ to beg.

"My wife! My Super Hawt and sexy Diapey Doctor Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran Joseph! Suck my hawd baba, Pwease! I want to be cure of any and every disease! Pwease! Suck me hawd and dry!"

"Mmmmm! That's more like it." Blaineley muffled and said as she resumed sucking his baba as DJ grabbed Blaineley's head and fucked it as Blaineley began to rub her diapered area.

"Mmmmmm!" Both of them moaned with pure pleasure as they have been waiting all night for this moment to make love with each other.

"Ohhhh! Suck me hawder! I want to Cumsies all over your vewy hawt and even sexier mouth!" DJ moaned, shouted, and said to Blaineley.

"Mmmmm!" Blaineley moaned and muffled before she started to finger herself hard while she sucked DJ's baba even harder until it was finally time.

"Ohhhhhhhh…!" DJ moaned as he climaxed all over her face and mouth as Blaineley loved every bit of his cumsies as she received every bit of it.

"Mmmmm! So cweamy!" Blaineley.

"Should we continue? Or should I call the boys?" DJ asked Blaineley who bended over onto the bed.

"Please continue, Now fuck me." Blaineley answered DJ seductively.

"You got it babe." DJ said as he began to pound Blaineley's diapered pussy.

"Ahhhhh! You're so fucking tight!" DJ moaned and shouted.

"You're so fucking hawd and so hawt! FUCK ME SUPER HAWD! MAKE ME SCREAM MY LUNGS OUT!" Blaineley screamed as DJ pounded Blaineley like no tomorrow.

"OHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Blaineley screamed so hard, and loud that the boys could hear it.

"WHOA!" They shouted while DJ fucked her harder and harder until it was time.

"OH Blaineley!" DJ shouted at Blaineley.

"OH DJ!" Blaineley shouted at DJ as they kissed hard as they were about to climax hard.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM!" DJ and Blaineley moaned as they cumsies, with DJ climaxing inside of her while Blaineley climaxing inside of her diaper while DJ finished his climaxing all over Blaineley's body as he covered her face, her chest, and more.

"MMMMMM! Am I cured?

"You're healthy as ever..." Blaineley said to DJ.

"Thankies Doctor." DJ said to Blaineley.

"Now call your boys in." Blaineley said to DJ.

"Okies!" DJ said as he and Blaineley were on top of the stairs where all the dudes were in the living room.

"Attention please!" DJ said as the dudes looked at him and Blaineley.

"Guys, it's time for the grand finale! But before we do it, how was I, be honest?" DJ said to the guys and he asked them.

"AWESOME! SWEET! SEXY! HAWT! AND FUN!" The boys answered him.

"Thankies. Now, before we begin the finale...we also announce our next host, and it's gonna be hosted by Harold McGrady!" DJ said as he announced the next host as it indeed would be Harold.

"SWEET! It's a Hip Hop theme party! So, you better know how to dance!" Harold said to all of the boys.

"Huh?" They asked him.

"It means that even though it is an all boy diapey orgy/sleepover, it also has a Hip-Hop theme so that means that there will be Hip Hop themed decorations, hip-hop music, and everyone must wear hip-hop themed clothes. Plus, my wife LeShawna aka Shawnie will be filming the whole thing." Harold explained and answered the boys.

"Ohhh... okies." The boys said back.

"Anyway... TIME FOR THE GRAND FINALE!" DJ said to the boys which they were excited.

"WOOHOO!" The guys cheered as the finale began and soon all of the boys went crazy with the diaper sex, with triple and even quadruple train fuckys, hard baba sucking, 69 action; triple and quadruple, hot kissing, plus baba stroking while Blaineley filmed the whole thing while using a dildo to fuck her diapered pussy.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SO FUCKING HAWT!" Everyone moaned and shouted with pure ecstasy in their voices and pure fun in their tones as they kept going and going until it was time.

"CUMSIES TIME!" The boys and Blaineley shouted as the boys came all over each other while Blaineley came in her diaper.

"Ahhhh! SO GOOD!" All of them moaned and shouted during their climaxes.

"ABSOLUTELY SEXY AS FUCK!" Blaineley screamed as she loved it as all the boys and Blaineley changed their diapers and got ready for bed as Blaineley turned off the camera and put it away.

"Was that fun or what?" DJ asked them.

"So much fun!" The boys answered as they started to fall asleep.

"Night-Night boys." Blaineley and DJ said to the boys.

"Night-night Blaineley and DJ." The boys said to them as the boys fell asleep in the living room while Blaineley and DJ went to their bedroom.

"That was so hawt." Blaineley said to DJ.

"I agree sweetie." DJ said back as they climbed into bed.

"Goodnight Blaineley." DJ said to her.

"Goodnight DJ." Blaineley said back as they fell asleep to end the night.

 **NEXT STORY IN THE BRINGING ALL THE BOYS SERIES IS CALLED "BRINGING ALL THE BOYS VI: HAROLD'S HIP-HOP DIAPEY DANCE PARTY.**

 **TRANSLATIONS:**

 **1\. Shit!**

 **2\. Hello**

 **3\. Hello**

 **4\. My Brothers. My Brothers.**

 **5\. Yes! Yes!**

 **6\. YES!**

 **7\. Yes!**

 **8\. Hello**

 **9\. Yes**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
